A cable joint for coupling an input cable and an output cable and transmitting operation force applied to the input cable to the output cable is known. The cable joint includes a joint case and a joint piece slidably housed inside the joint case. The joint piece is provided with a plurality of locking parts, and a plurality of the cable lead-out parts. The locking part locks end parts of each cables (cable ends) on an input side and an output side. The cable lead-out part leads out the cables extending from each locking parts to an outside of the joint piece.
In this cable joint, the joint piece slides inside the joint case according to a movement (at least one of drawing and feeding movements) of the input cable by operation of a cable operating part. With this configuration, the operation force is transmitted to the output cable, and an operated member connected to the output cable is operated.
Herein, a protrusion may be formed on main sliding surfaces of the joint case and the joint piece to reduce sliding resistance of the joint piece (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).